Wireless networks are widely used, frequently being deployed in homes, offices and at wireless “hot spots.” Wireless hot spots are usually in public places where users can connect to a network, often for a fee, through a wireless access point.
To facilitate widespread use of wireless networking, protocols for connecting to and communicating through a wireless access point have been standardized. For example, many wireless networks operate according to a protocol specified in the IEEE 802.11 standard. Standardizing wireless protocols makes it easier for a computer to connect to a wireless network through an access point. Standardization is particularly important for connection at a hot spot where portable computers, which could be owned and configured by many different people, are brought to the hot spot. Even though the hot spot may be configured by someone who has no knowledge of and no control over the portable computers that connect to a network through the wireless access point, if both the portable computers and wireless access point operate according to the same protocol, connection should be possible.
Despite standardization, it is still possible that a portable computer may not gain a desired level of network access through a wireless access point. Problems may arise because a portable computer is not configured properly. For example, the wireless access point may not accept the security settings on the portable computer or the portable computer may attempt to connect to a port that is blocked at the wireless access point. A mis-configuration of the portable computer also may interfere with network access in other ways, such as by precluding interaction with a DHCP, DNS or web proxy server.
Further, hardware problems in either the portable computer or the wireless access point may prevent reliable exchange of information. Also, radio frequency signals may propagate with poor quality, which may limit or preclude network access. Such signal transmission problems can arise if the portable computer is out of range of the wireless access point or excessive radio frequency noise in the vicinity of the wireless access point or the portable computer interferes with signal transmission.
Consequently, users of portable computers may be prevented from accessing a network through a wireless access point for any of a number of reasons. Identifying and correcting the source of a problem interfering with network access may be particularly vexing for users of portable computers attempting to access a network at a wireless hot spot. Error sources not found in traditional wired networks may be introduced by the wireless link between the portable computer and the wireless access point. Additionally, wireless hot spots are generally self-service and do not have support staff to aid in problem resolution. To compound the user's difficulty, many problems interfering with network access may exhibit the same symptoms as other problems, making it difficult for a user to identify the source of any particular problem.